What the freshman year will bring
by the daily whatever
Summary: As the new students of Kaibara High School come for their freshman year, they will soon find out that there is a lot they didn't see coming ahead. No one knows. All exept me, the person watching over everyone. Who am I you may ask? KyoxTohru, MachixYuki, MayukoxHatori, SakixKazuma, ShigurexAkito, KisaxHiro, UoxKureno, AyamexMine, HaruxRin MomijixOC, KaguraxOC KakeruxOC, KimixOC.R
1. Chapter 1: The freshmen

Welcome to Kaibara boarding and High School. That is a line I have used often, on this street you will find a certain boarding school where a new fresh man year was starting. Bring in with it hopeful, nervous, angry, confused and brand new students.

Like Tohru Honda, who was one of those girls who were always hopeful for new days and regular days of school. As she got out of her grandfather's car she only thought of her parents who had, both, unfortunately passed away. Her father died at her very young age of five, leaving her and her mother alone with their equal set of independence.

"Tohru," Her grandfather said holding her back pack, "Don't forget this." Tohru smiled and took the back pack and sung it over her shoulder.

"Thank you, oh I'm gonna' miss you." She said hugging her grandfather.

"I will too. Do you need help Tohru?"

"Oh no I'm fine."

"Don't start crying."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I'll be fine. I'll call you tonight and visit in the holidays, bye."

"Goodbye sweet heart. I'll see you soon." With that they parted ways; Tohru was loaded with bags of her clothes and books etc. So obvious to anyone who saw her, she was defiantly carrying too much alone. That was Tohru for you, independent. But it didn't help that she had to drop a bag and the belonging inside it, including a water bottle that rolled all the way to the nearby wall. Where it rolled and tapped the back of the foot of a handsome stranger, who picked it up and walked from his father and to the girl on the floor with bags hanging over and on her while she picked up the things that fell out her bag.

His name was Kyo Sohma and he was the kind of guy who would be nervous on various occasions like the first day of school. As well as meeting new people, he had no idea how nervous he would be when he met the girl he was about to encounter with.

"Is this yours?" Tohru looked up to see an orange haired boy who hand his hand out holding the bottle. She took it from him and smiled, his hand was still out and she took it and stood up in front of the handsome stranger.

"I'm Tohru Honder, freshmen."

"I can see that." He said referring to the bags and small box but Tohru laughed.

"Um, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't but I'm Kyo Sohma."

"Oh, nice name, is that your family over there?" Tohru said pointing to three men.

"Yeah that purple haired guy is my cousin Yuki and his brother Ayame and my father."

"Wow, your cousin's brother looks just like him." Hearing this Yuki banged his head against the wall.

"Oh! Did I say something wrong?" Tohru said panicking slightly.

"Oh no, it's just brother stuff."

"Do you have a brother?"

"No, I'm an only child."

"Same."

"Okay, I gotta' go now, find my room."

"Oh, right sorry. I should do the same. Bye."

"Bye," As Kyo walked away he couldn't help but wonder why he would talk to someone so long, all he had to do was give back the bottle and leave, but he didn't. 'Why is that?' He thought.

"Who was that?" Kazuma asked.

"Okay don't give me that look, her name is Tohru."

"Okay then, is she going to be your friend?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, I guess, and just a friend." Kyo said quickly. "Yuki, who are you looking at?" And the other three men turned to look at a girl being practically dragged through the door by a woman, possibly her mother, and into the hall.

"Who's that?" Yuki asked.

Who is that indeed, she's Machi Kuragi and that woman bragging her in the school, well that was her mother.

You see Machi was the kind of girl who was angry about being dragged into the school and other places, such as weddings and funerals and birthdays and schools.

"Okay here we are." Her mother said releasing Machi from her grip and putting down her suitcase.

"…" Machi said nothing just gave her mother a cold look.

"Don't pull that face at me Machi, be happy. You're at a nice new school and I pulled you out of that apartment of yours."

"You put me there." Machi said blankly to her mother while shrugging the back pack and long shoulder bag around her shoulder again.

"That's the first thing you say to me in how many years?"

"…"

"Urrrg, I give up; here is your suitcase and goodbye. I'll be calling you later, and please, try and talk."

"…" Machi said nothing and picked up her suitcase while catching the eye of a certain purple haired boy watching her. She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing, as usual. Without a word Machi did what she always did in these kinds of situations. She took her belongings, gave a glare and walked away, in which she left a stunned, confused and curious Yuki alone with his thoughts.

Yuki was one of those boys was always curious on his first days of school, mostly because of the surprising people that came along with it.

"Hey, do you know who that was?" Yuki asked.

"No, we don't know who anyone is, we're all new here, don't you remember?" Kyo said and Yuki wacked him on the head.

"Okay ow, why do even care?"

Yuki suddenly felt like all eyes were on him, especially his brothers.

"Does my brother have a crush?!"

"Shut up, no yelling on the first day; at least have the kind decency to wait till a week."

"Okay, okay sorry. Well this is goodbye brother. I will miss you!" Ayame said trying to give his brother a hug but Yuki was pushing him away.

"Ayame, all I will say is bye. No hug, no kiss, just bye." And with that Yuki walked away with his bags.

"Will Kyo hug me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Go."

"Fine,"

"Bye dad, see you-" Kyo's father said nothing but just left without Kyo being able to finish his sentence. Kyo sighed and watched his father walk away; he was surprised that his father had even shown up to see him off. He shouldn't be feeling this upset about his father not even saying goodbye to him, right?

Kyo was in so much strain of thought that he didn't notice the strange dark haired girl and a blond girl lurking in the hallway. Their names were Saki and Arisa; they were the two new girls who had actually never been in a school like this before.

"So you were home schooled until now?" Arisa asked Saki.

"Yeah since I was little, how bout' you?"

"Um… Yeah the same thing, home schooled. So why now does your family want you to go to an actual school?"

"I think they were tired of teaching me." Arisa laughed and nodded, "Is it the same with you too?"

"Um, yeah my family wanted me to go here now."

"Good, glad you came cuz' I made a friend on the first day." 'This girl is hiding something.' Saki thought to herself.

"Hey, are you okay? You're spacing out."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Okay." 'She's hiddin' something.' Arisa thought.

"Okay now you're spacing out, there must be something in the water." They laughed and walked away to find out what rooms they would have, as well as roommates, classes, and teachers that they would have to have until graduation, which isn't for another three to four years. (A/N: Their all fifteen to sixteen and I'll have them graduate at eighteen or/ and nineteen.)

**Well, that's the first chapter up; I can't wait to carry on with this story. I have so many ideas planned for it. I hope you liked it and will carry on reading this story. R&R please, thank you and keep reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Roommates

When it comes to the first day of school no one is excited, what's worse you may ask. I'll tell you, finding out who your room mate is.

"Excuse me, miss?" Kyo said to the tall blonde haired woman in front of him with her back to him. When she heard someone she turned to see an orange haired boy.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for the office; do you know where it is?"

"Yes, it's down that hall to the left."

"Oh, thank…"

"Mayuko; and you are?"

"Kyo Sohma, are you one of the teachers for class 3C?"

"Yes. It looks like I found one of my students."

"Bye and thanks."

"Bye." Kyo walked down the long hallway taking in his surroundings. All the walls were brick and the whole buildings seemed like it belonged in some sort of murder mystery in England based in the 18th century. They were a few paintings on the wall but there were many large glass windows that went nearly to the bottom of the floor and to the ceiling, and these ceilings were pretty high up. When he came to the end of the hall way he looked to his left to see the office and a woman, elderly, helping out a small brown haired girl with some papers.

"Excuse me, can you help me with something, please." Kyo said the lady.

"Yes, what is it you need?"

"I'm Kyo Sohma a freshman and I need to package that was sent to everyone's home but I didn't get mine."

"Oh, okay then, one second." With that she scurried off to her desk to find the package. Kyo turned to the small girl next to him.

"Hey, what class are you in?" Kyo asked.

"…" The girl said nothing.

"Are you a freshman?" Kyo asked her and she nodded faintly. "What's your name?"

"… Machi…" She said quietly.

"Okay Machi. I'm Kyo." Machi still said nothing; she just stood there staring straight ahead at nothing in particular, just a bulletin board at the other end of the wall. The office lady came back over and had two large, full, yellow envelopes and handed one to each of them. They both nodded and headed out of the office into the hallway.

"Wait, Machi, I have your package." Machi stopped dead on tracks quiet far down the hallway and came back to him. They traded envelopes and Kyo looked at the small girl in front of him, 'What's up with her?'

"Hey are you okay?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah I just hate first days."

"Same, I think it'll be okay though."

Machi just looked up at him and nodded faintly again like she did in the office and walked off down the hall in a hurry. Kyo just shook his head and opened the envelope to read what roommate he had,

Room 214: Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma.

"Oh are you kidding me?"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

As Tohru walked down the hall with Saki and Arisa, she met them earlier in the hallway with Arisa while they were talking together; they were heading for their own rooms. In the hall way they ran into Kyo again and Saki and Arisa couldn't help but notice that Tohru and him seemed to like each other.

"Who's that?" Arisa asked.

"Kyo, I met him this morning."

"Hmm, what interesting waves." Saki said.

"What?" Arisa and Tohru said to her.

"Nothing,"

They walked to room 216 where Saki and Arisa were staying and Tohru headed down to room 217 where her and her roommate will be staying. Tohru looked at her papers she had reserved this morning with all the information she needed.

Room 217: Tohru Honda and Machi Kuragi.

She opened the door to see and girl on the floor, hurled over and her things everywhere.

"Oh my God!" Tohru gasped and ran over to the girl on the floor; the girl looked at her in shock and stood up and headed for the door but Tohru grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Why did you do this?"

"It's nothing, I'm sorry."

"Well you're not going anywhere."

"… I'll clean it up."

"I'll help."

"No, no it's fine."

"No, no I'm your roommate and hopefully your friend in the future so I'll help."

Machi just stared at the girl as she began to turn on the lights and pick the belongings on the floor, Machi helped clean up too.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Well I'm done with this chapter, hope you liked it. I can't wait for the drama and romance to start in this story. I have a lot of ideas planned. Please R&R, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: The sub

The next day all you could hear in the morning was the sound of groans from the students. Why you may ask? Well, because today was the first day of school for the students at Kaibara High boarding School. Yes the mornings of the first day of school brings with it, not happiness, not high hopes but a hell of a lot of pissed off students that had to be woken up at 7:30am this morning to get up and ready for school that was in the other building.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Went the alarm in Yuki and Kyo's room and they both groaned in annoyance.

"Who's the smart ass who decided to keep us up late last night at that mixer thing to meet other students?" Kyo asked still half asleep.

"Are smart teachers, who else?" Yuki said sitting up and heading into the small bathroom that was a part of the room. Kyo got up and dressed quickly, grabbed his bag and went out the door. Yuki came out a few minutes later and saw nothing but students going in and out of their rooms and down the stairs.

'If I say here I'll transform.' Yuki thought, he was in panic mode until he saw a sign saying 'Fire Exit' with an arrow pointing to a door at the end of the hall. He made his way nicely to end of the hall only to run face to face with that girl again.

"Hello." He said.

"… hi." Machi said looking at the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I've seen you and you are very, very quiet."

"I'm not like the other gussy, happy, over the top girls who say everything that pops into their heads like them over there." She said pointing to a group of girls at the end of the hall looking over at Yuki and Machi.

"Is that so?" Yuki said smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I also won't be all gussy and sweet around you." She said trying to walk away but he grabbed her arm and she turned around.

"What?" She asked.

"Is that how you always finish a conversation?"

"Yes." She said and walked right off down the hallway, leaving a bewildered Yuki by the fire exit.

"Screw this." He said and he followed Machi down the hall himself.

"Hey, Machi, wait." He said and she turned around.

"Yes?"

"That was great, the things you said."

"What? The truth, do you not get that often?"

"No."

"Sounds… lonely." She said and she walked fast down the hall but yes he followed. If there was something that Yuki liked. It was a challenge, and Machi was a challenge.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

At the cafeteria it was breakfast and people were mostly with their roommates, except Kyo Sohma and Kakeru Manabe. They were sitting alone on separate tables and then they caught each other's eye. Manabe looked away but he then looked up to see Kyo sitting in front of him at the table.

"Can I sit here?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, sure. I hate sitting alone anyway."

"Same, but it comes around more often than I would like it to."

"Same, you're Kyo Sohma right?"

"Yeah, how'd you tell?"

"Yesterday I asked who was the orange haired boy and a purple haired boy said Kyo Sohma."

"And you're…"

"Kakeru Manabe, but please call me Manabe. It's easy to say." (A/N: Well for me anyway ;p)

"Okay, Manabe, what class are you in. I'm in class 3C."

"SAME!"

"Wow, you're a loud happy one aren't you?"

"YEP!"

After breakfast everyone was busy with classes all day, getting to know their new teacher and classmates. But there was only one group of kids who seemed to get on like a house on fire. To celebrate they ate lunch together but only to discuss the teacher they have now encountered with.

"God what is with that English teacher, he talks like he knows everything." Kyo said.

"Yeah but he's much better than the science teacher. He talks so, unbeliveablly slow, it was a fifty minute class and it felt like three hours." Arisa said.

"Agreed, I hate the science teacher. You can't take your eyes off the board for on second and he asks you what's wrong." Tohru said.

"Oh is that why he asked what's wrong?" Machi asked.

"Yep,"

"Screw this, we have a sub teacher for French next and you know what that means."

"Yeah it means we mess around changing each other's names and say we don't speak anything but Indian." Yuki said.

"Can I use that Indian thing on her?" Manabe asked.

"Sure thing."

"But you don't look Indian." Kyo said.

"I think she'll figure that out on your own." Saki said and Arisa asks.

"It depends on her age." Arisa said.

The bell rang and they all got up and headed for their French class.

'The problem with being a permanent substitute teacher is hard. Kids think that they can just have the day off to make my life a living hell. They will change names, skip class, swear, goof around, and talk when you talk. Usually I don't care because I like to think that I can teach the kids well, make learning fun. Which is the goal of all teachers sometimes because there are some real bitchy teachers at this school but I want to talk to these students like they talk to each other and talk about things they want to know, learn and hear. Yes I do still teach them about world two, algebra and the medical of birth. But I just talk the students like they talk to each other, you can imagine how all the other teachers' think of me. I'm the youngest and thinnest and blonde teacher in this whole freaking school, all of them think I'm stupid. Especially by the method I teach in.'

"The first days of school suck right?" Mayuko said in French to the shocked class.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Yes." The class said in French still in shock.

"How many teachers have you all met today?" Mayuko asked. (French)

"Four." A few of the class said. (French)

"Good, the English teacher is very far up his own ass right?" Mayuko said. (French) And the class laughed.

"Yes." Kyo said. (French)

"Good, what about the gym teacher, he's only a year older than me." Mayuko said. (French)

"We haven't met him yet, next class though we'll meet him." Tohru said (And yes, French)

"How old are you?" Manabe asked (Partly French)

"How old do you think I am?" Mayuko asked (Yes, French)

"Um, twenty five?" Manabe said (English)

"No, twenty six but very, very close." (English) (A/N: From now on it will be English, no more French.)

"Is the gym teacher nice not mean like all the other teachers." Saki asked.

"No he's very sweet and if you need help he'll help you. Oh and not all the teachers are mean, some are nice, like the math teacher."

"Oh thanks for the heads up, but you're a cool teacher." Arisa said.

"Thanks sweetie, I prefer to talk about what you want to know and how you all talk is a good way for you all to learn, you'll see soon that it works for you guys. Especially for tests, you'll see."

The bell rang then and there leaving the students feeling good for the first time today.

**R&R Please, many thanks. Next chapter will be about gym class, I wonder how Saki will like it (Wink, wink*) **


	4. Chapter 4: Gym class with Saki

**Sorry for the long wait but I have a good excuse, I moved. But I'm here and I will still be here to write, Iove doing this and I intend to finish this story. Determination! Right, on with the story. **

Walking into the gym everyone was waiting for the teacher to come in for the lesson. They were there for about ten minutes but finally he came in. He was a very tall brown haired man, and Mayuko was right, he was young. Most boys were impressed by the fact he looked strong, hell so did the girls. But Saki was in a daze by how he looked.

"Hi, sorry I'm late but I was finding this." He said holding a football and throwing it to Kyo.

"Well my name is Kazuma and I'd much prefer it if you call me that instead of my last name with the 'Mr' in front of it. So we'll start off with football and it will be boys against boy and girls against girl I'll keep it easy for you guys for your first lesson with me."

"So the second lesson will be intense?" Kyo asked.

"…Yes." The students laughed and a few students went off to get footballs and to set up the indoor nets. Kazuma turned to Saki who was staring at him with big googly eyes and slightly smiling.

"You okay?" Kazuma asked smiling at her and she nodded quickly, still smiling. He smiled and she walked off and he was left there bewildered. After gym class they went to get changed in the changing rooms.

"Saki," Arisa whispered to her.

"What?"

"What was with you and our teacher today?"

"Which one?"

"The gym teacher, Kazuma."

"What? Nothing's going on, but he is cute right?"

"Saki." Arisa said accusingly.

"Hey don't judge, I was just a little shocked at how he looked a little older than me, that's all. Nothing else."

"Okay."

"Don't say 'okay' like that." Arisa just looked at her.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Okay, I know, short chapter. But I didn't know what to do; my brain isn't working at all. I will do a chapter soon. Writing soon, bye. R&R please, many thanks, and many other thanks to the people who have read, reviewed, followed and favourite.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hate and annoyance

**Okay confession time, I have the best excuse in the world for not updating in such a long time. I moved and our new house didn't have internet until yesterday! I had zero internet for about four months! But I'm back, that seems to be my catch fraze, lol. Right here we go, on with the story…**

Months had passed throughout the school. It's funny how the beginnings of school years go fast and gradually grow slower. The students get used to the classes, subjects and the teacher… sort of. The only teacher that the students actually fully like is Mayuko. But as for the students getting used to the students, well time will tell.

That is how Machi felt about Yuki Sohma. She didn't understand how all the girls in the school could be so blind folded about him. Yes she knew there was a sad story behind it, that what she could read off of him but she still thought he was full of himself. Especially the way he acted around her, he was smug like he had the upper hand with her and it drove her crazy. Yes she had been shy to people in the past but around him she was perfectly capable to speak her mind.

As Machi walked down the hall way she ignored the mean girl's whispers and the boys laughing with them but she couldn't escape the one person she didn't want to see. Yuki, who came around the corner and banged right into him.

"OW!" They both said as their books went flying everywhere and everyone around them laughed.

"What the- oh, Mahi?" Yuki said.

"Why are you everywhere?!" Machi yelled at him. With that she got up and walked away but that didn't stop Yuki. He got up and followed her down the hall way.

"Hey, wait." Yuki yelled down the hall and Machi came to a holt and turned around.

"What?" She said.

"Well hello to you too. Have I done something wrong?"

"Yes, you're everywhere. Why are you everywhere?"

"I really annoy you don't I?"

"Yes, you do, you really do."

"Why?"

Machi was silent for a moment, why did she dislike him so much. Maybe because he was smug sometimes, that all the girls around him drop like dead flies whenever he walks by. What was it, maybe it was the way he talked, to polite, no. Maybe it was the fact he was smart, no. Maybe it was the way he looked, no, she liked the way she looked. WAIT! Did she? No she couldn't, she wasn't like those other girls at school who liked him, and she refused to like him at all.

"Machi? Machi?" Yuki was waving a hand in front of Machis fac. She hadn't said anything for a few minutes because of her thought tracking.

"Hum? What?"

"You have been standing there for a few minutes, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah fine. Just got distracted."

"Oh, by me I bet."

"NO! Okay that is one of the reasons why I hate you, you purple haired git." With that Machi turned around and the students around them went laughing.

"Hey wait." Yuki said as he ran up to her and grabbed her arm. Once grabbed she turned around and their faces were to close together.

"You said that's why I hate you; I asked why I annoyed you."

"So, hate, annoyed, same thing."

"No it's not. Yes you annoy me but I don't hate you."

"Well…. Learn to." Machi grabbed her arm back and strode off to her next class leaving a bewildered Yuki alone.

"So you hate me, we'll see about that." With that he walked away.

TBC…

**Well I hope you like. Sorry about the wait and thank you for being patient with me, R&R please. Writing soon.**


End file.
